


Liquid Courage

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Sorta Enemies to Lovers, Vaginal Sex, but so mild, one bed left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24305167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: When the hotel loses you reservation, you are forced to turn to the last person you would ask for help, Tom.  But you are not facing him without a liquid courage, in the form of whiskey.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Liquid Courage

“What do you mean you can’t find my reservation?” you hissed at the hotel employee.

“I apologize, ma’am but there is nothing in the system. Perhaps another name?” The employee tried to be helpful, but it only caused your anger to grow.

“There is no other name!” you pounded your fists against the counter. A deep chuckle filtered from beside you. You whipped around to see Tom Hiddleston standing next to you, shoulders shaking as the hotel clerk handing him a room key.

“Having a spot of trouble?”

“No.” you responded emphatically. You refused to give Tom the satisfaction of getting to you.

“Well, if you need a place to crash…” Tom smiled. “… I am sure there is a comfortable couch in the lobby.

“Room 205, Mr. Hiddleston. Elevators are to left.”

“Thank you, sir.” Tom gave you a brief salute. “Good luck.”

You returned your attention to the poor clerk standing in front of you. “Can I just pay for a hotel room?”

“We are completely booked for the weekend, ma’am.”

You pinched the bridge of your nose in frustration. “Another hotel perhaps?”

“On convention weekend, you must be joking! Everything has been overbooked and oversold for months.”

You dropped your head to press against the cool marble counter. “What do you suggest I do?” Your voice cracked as you held back tears.

“Either bunk up with someone or as your friend suggested, there is a couch in the lounge.” He gestured at an uncomfortable chaise in the corner. You swore you could see stains from where you stood.

“Thanks. Where’s the bar?”

He pointed off to the side. You thanked him and lugged your bags with you. Perhaps a stiff drink will help calm you down.

-

Several Hours Later

A nice dinner and several whiskeys only made you tipsy. You still didn’t have a room. No one could explain where your reservation went, and the clerk was right; not a room to be found anywhere. You decided to take drastic measures.

“One moment.” Tom called to his hotel door. He didn’t expect anyone this late in the evening. Room service already been delivered and devoured.

“Hello, can I…” he smiled as he opened the door to find you standing there, bags in hand. “… help you?”

“They lost my reservation. There are no rooms anywhere in town.”

“Is there a question somewhere in there?”

You took a deep breath. “Can I crash here tonight?”

“Wow that painful.” Tom raised his eyebrows. “Are you sure that you wish to bring yourself down to the level of sharing a room with me?” Tom clutched his chest. “Will you survive?”

“I don’t like the idea any more than you do. But I have run out of options.”

“Nice to realize I am so high on your list. Of course, you can stay.” Tom opened the door wide to allow you entry.

“Thank you.”

You dropped your bags in the front hallway and headed straight to the mini bar.

“What on earth are you doing?” Tom questioned as he noticed the sound of glass clinking.

“If you think I am getting through this night sober, you have another thing coming. I am good for the bill.”

“The money is not my concern. Have you eaten anything today? I would rather not have to drag you to hospital to have your stomach pumped at three in the morning.” You shot Tom daggers. “It cuts into my beauty rest.”

“Yes I ate. And since when have you ever been concerned about my wellbeing?”

“Are you still mad about that? The whole thing happened what, almost a year ago?” Tom settled himself onto a large couch in the corner.

“Twenty minutes, Tom! And all you did was laugh!”

“To be fair, you weren’t in any actual danger.”

“It humiliated me. The crew never let me live the whole incident down! They taunted me until the wrap party.” You flopped down next to him, glasses in your hand. Tom accepted one.

Tom winced, he didn’t realize the extent of teasing. He hated to admit that his own reaction might have spurred on continued teasing.

“I am sorry. I didn’t realized.”

“Of course, you didn’t. Because you are Mister Tom I’m a Big Shot Actor Hiddleston.” your words slurring as the whiskey took effect.

Tom sat there sipping his drink, taking you in. Tom found himself a mix of emotions. He always respected you as an actor and enjoyed your company, when you weren’t mad at him for some unknown reason. But your spark, passion, and fire that haunted him. Sometimes at the most inopportune times.

“Where is your bathroom?” you asked, standing.

Tom rose as well and pointed towards the bedroom area of the hotel room. You made your way in that direction, hips swaying as you wobbled.

“Damn.” Tom muttered once you moved out of sight. This night was quickly becoming a problem for him.

You wandered back into the room, brows furrowed. “When were you going to mention that there is only a king sized bed?” Your nostrils flared.

“The whole sleeping arrangements didn’t cross my mine until you just mentioned it. I am sure we can work something out.”

Your anger bubbled over the top. Between the liquid courage coursing through your veins in the form of liquor and your series of rotten luck that day, you weren’t holding back.

“If you think for one minute, I am sharing a bed with you—” you yelled, stabbing your finger in his direction

“I was thinking…” Tom raised his voice to match yours. He strode towards you, hands balled into fists at your side. “… I would sleep on the couch. But hey, now that you suggested it, let’s bunk up together!”

Tom towered over you and his nostrils flared. You realized you hit a nerve.

“You chauvinistic—”

“Why do you hate me so?! I have been nothing but kind and all I get in return is contempt! What have I done to offend you?!” Tom bellowed.

“Because it is easier than the alternative!” you snapped back, not realizing what you were saying. “That if I let myself let go, I will regret it!!”

“What’s the alternative?” Tom’s tone softened. He stepped toe to toe with you.

“Use your imagination, Tom! You’re a smart guy. Use that Cambridge degree!” You didn’t realize Tom slid his arm around your waist. You were too fired up to notice anything other than his fiery blue eyes.

Tom leaned down and grazed his lips against yours. He pulled you square against his hips and deepened his kiss. You sighed and Tom slipped his tongue in.

You grabbed Tom’s neck and pulled him closer to you, matching his passion. The two of you parted and pressed your foreheads together.

“That is some imagination.” you panted.

“You should see what I can do naked.” Tom flirted.

“Is that an invitation?”

“Only if you want it to be.”

“I would hate for you to get a crick in your neck sleeping on that couch.” You teased the curls at the nape of Tom’s neck.

Tom smiled and took your hand, leading you to the bedroom. You landed on the mattress with a soft bounce as Tom stood at the end of the bed, feet wide. You licked your lips in anticipation.

“If I recall, you promised me nudity.”

“Yes, I did.” Tom pulled off his shirt and shimmied his pants and underwear off. You followed suit, pulling your dress off, leaving yourself in just a bra and panties. “Well, isn’t someone eager?” Tom quirked an eyebrow as he climbed onto the bed.

“Can you blame me?”

“Well not to toot my horn. But no.” Tom grinned.

He hooked his thumbs under your bra straps and slid them down off your arms before unhooking the clasp, allowing it to fall by the wayside. He took one of your breasts into his mouth. You arched your back to his mouth. Tom hummed against you before removing his mouth with a pop. Your other breast received the same treatment.

Tom trailed kisses down your torso and then nudged your knees open with his shoulders. His nose nuzzled against your clit through the lace fabric of your underwear and you hissed.

“Oh do we like that?” Tom teased as he ran his fingers along the waist of your underwear.

You squirmed under this touch in response. He hooked his thumbs and pulled your underwear down your legs, lifting them to assist. Tom smiled and kissed your ankle. His hand trailed up your leg and teased along your folds. He held them up, and you saw them glistening.

“Someone is excited.” Tom commented before he lowered himself between your legs.

You jumped as he licked a wide stripe along your slit. Tom wrapped one arm around your waist to press you against the mattress. His other arm pressed your leg open. Tom continued to attack your pussy and clit with his tongue, lips, and nose. Your release teased closer and closer with each stroke of Tom’s tongue. You came undone as he sucked gently upon your clit, gushing.

“You are a delight.” Tom groaned as he popped his head up, his face shining with your arousal.

He situated himself between your legs. Tom lined himself with your pussy and pushed himself in.

“Fuck, darling!” Tom moaned as he continued to push until he was fully seated.

Tom grabbed your ankles and lifted them to his shoulders, lifting your pelvis. This allowed for even deeper penetration.

“Fuck me, Tom!” you hissed.

Tom snapped his hips against you and chuckled. “That is the whole point of this, darling.”

Tom thrusted into you with vigor. His brow furrowed at the exertion. You moaned and groaned as each movement sent you closer to the edge. You locked eyes with Tom, passion flaring in both of your eyes. Tom tilted his head to kiss your ankle. It was such a soft and intimate act that your head fell back onto the pillows in ecstasy.

“That’s it, love. Cum for me. I want to feel you cum.” Tom pleaded, and he snapped his hips hard against you.

Tom’s words sent you over the edge. You let loose an obscene moan, screaming Tom’s name as you clenched around him.

“God, you are amazing. Your pussy is clenching so tight to me.” Tom growled as he spilled into you. His head fell back as he continued to thrust through both of your orgasms.

Tom stilled and dropped your feet back to the mattress before lying down beside you.

“That was better than the couch.”

You smiled up at him, dragging your fingers across his chest. “Oh I don’t know, small spaces. Very sexy. Needs a lot of creativity.” you teased, a glint of mischief in your eye.

“Why don’t you follow me to the shower and I can show you.” He gave your ass a playful swat.

“Lead the way.” you giggled. Tom grabbed your wrist and snapped you to standing, pulling you to the bathroom, the two of you laughing the entire time.


End file.
